Amaya's Unova Journey
by Blitzwings sister
Summary: this is a side line story to blitzwings unova journey through amayas eyes. I suggest reading blitzwings unova journey by cureanimelover


Amayas Pokemon Journey

The plot line and Shiroku belong to cureanimelover. Blitzwing belongs to hasbro.I don't own anything other than Amaya and i have permission to use Shiroku and the story line so don't bother me about it. This is a sideline to cureanimelovers story Blitzwings Unova Journey.

* * *

Hi my name's Amaya let me tell you a bit about myself. I have long brown hair and matching chocolate eyes, my skin is only just darker than pale and i have a few freckles on my cheeks. I have a cap with a pokeball on the front although the top half is white and the bottom half is red, don't ask me why. I like to wear simple clothes and i tend to wear my favourite red t-shirt, blue baggy jeans and black trainers.

Unlike most people I waited a few years to start my pokemon journey. I didn't really want to set off when i was ten because think about it, would you really want a ten year old to go about the pokemon world filled with criminals? So I waited three years.

"AMAYA COME DOWN STAIRS AND HAVE SOME BREAKFEST" calls my mum. She's always been their for me. I'm about to go down stairs, but I stop and make my bed knowing my mum would yell at me if I didn't.

Once I finished I started to sprint down stairs, jumping three steps at a time. Waiting until your thirteen does make finally getting a pokemon more exciting. Once I reach the bottom I skid into the kitchen to see some toast on the table. The smell is amazing and I can't wait to get taste it.

"My someone is hungary today" she teases. "HEY" I yell. My mum knows how to push my buttons, I can normally control my temper, but she makes it very hard for me. I reach over to grab some, but I see the time and stop in my tracks. I'm late.

I sprint over to where my bag is and make sure I have what I need. Once i'm sure i've got enough I hurry to put on my running shoes all the while i'm repeatedly whispering "i'm late" mum figures out what's wrong and comes over to hand me a pink xtransceiver "take this so we can keep in touch" I take it out of her hand "thanks mum".

I grab my bag and start to run to the door, but stop to grab a peice of toast. I hope i'm not too late too get a starter. I open the door and look around, no-ones here yet perfect. It's not that i don't want to talk to people it's just i'm a bit scared to talk to people because i'm scared of what they'll think of says thats not the case, but i've just never had the nerve to talk to people.

I start to run to the lab knowing, the streets won't be empty for long. I hope there are still some pokemon left, hopefully snivy. I like all of them, but I feel snivy will be the funnest to battle with. Before I know it i'm at the lab. I take a deep breath, open the doors, and walk inside.

"Hello, Proffessor Juniper, Bianca" I call out and wait for an answer "Hello Amaya" A voice says behind me. I turn around startled, and there behind me is Proffessor Juniper. "Hi are there any pokemon left" I don't mind speaking to her or Bianca since I know them.

"I'm so sorry, but we just gave away our last pokemon" I felt like my whole world was shattered. I could come back tomorrow, but I would feel like an idiot going home without a pokemon.

"oh, I understand. I'll come back tomorrow then" I say miserably, just as I turn around to leave I hear a second voice call out "WAIT! It's not fair that she come all this way to just go empty handed" I recognised that voice. I turned to see Bianca running towards me, pokeball in hand. "here take this pokemon" she said as she handed me the pokeball.

I looked at the pokeball for what seemed like forever until finally i stated "come on out" and threw the pokeball in the air and a red blurr went and landed on my shoulder. As the red faded I saw a happy Emolga sat on my shoulder. "I remember I once tried to catch an Emolga but failed" Bianca said smiling at me. "Thank you Bianca" I said while still staring at the Emolga.

"You better get going then" the Proffessor said smiling while also handing me a pokedex, badge case and journal which I put in my bag.

"Yeah bye and thanks again" I said returning Emolga to her pokeball. I turned and ran to the door. The streets were still empty, it's my lucky day. I started to run and just as I turned the corner I bumped into some guy. My natural politeness took over "i'm so sorry" I said . The guy regained his balance and yelled at me "sorry?IS THAT ALL YOU GOT".

I noticed a girl next to him she looked a little nicer, "Blitzwing! Don't be like that! Are you ok" she asked kindly. I did feel shy, but she seemed nice and I felt I could talk to her "Yes, I'm ok and he should improve his attitude a bit more " I say. The guy, Blitzwing I think, weird name,gave out a small huff what a big baby. The girl stared at my pokedex before asking "are you a pokemon trainer".

I nodded, "Yes, I just got my Pokemon.I'm Amaya" I answered shyly great now their going to think i'm a wuss, but she surprises me by holding out her hand "I'm Shiroko. My friend and I also got our pokemon a minute ago sorry about his behavior".

"I thought all the pokemon got taken" he eyes widen and I stare at him. I could have swore his voice changed,no I must be imagining things.

"They did" I reply "when I got there I was devastated, but Bianca gave me an Emolga instead" I explained, still to shyly, Shiroko stared at me for a while.

"You look like a 13-year old" she finally said.

"I am" I replied, they looked at me a surprised look on both of their faces.

"I decided to learn more about taking care of pokemon and waited" I explained, realising why they stared at me. Shiroko instantly started smiling and put a soft hand on my shoulder.

" That's almost like what I did. I learnt more about pokemon and many other things" she says.

"Really" I ask. That answered why she's starting her journey at 14.

"Yes" she answers. Blitzwing looked at us and stated "You two look like siblings"

We looked at each other. We were similar, but she wore a visor,a t-shirt, some flowing yellow shorts with black tights and sneakers. She has long brown hair like me which is probably longer then mine as it's done in a strange style, pale skin and big blue eyes.

I noticed Blitzwing was 14 years old like shiroko and looked at him.

"What" he says a little rudely. My eyes widen once again. I'm sure his voiced changed again.

"I was wondoring why you started your journey now instead of when you were 10" I said.

"Maybe I should tell you the whole story!" he said once again in a different voice. Shirokos eyes widened then she smiled. So Blitzwing explained his story to me. Once he finished, I was speechless.

After a few minutes I finally said "A robot? Cool! That's the kind of action i'm talking about!" my voice filled with excitement, all shyness gone.

"You're not freaked out" he asks.

"A little, but that explains the voice changing" I replied. Then I had a thought "hey, since we have pokemon, why not battle?" I suggest.

"I agree" Blitzwing says. He looks like he's going to die from anticipation.

"I'm fine with that" Shiroko says calmly. I decided to battle her and sent out my Emolga. She sends out her Snivy and I examine it. So she's the trainer who took Snivy. I wonder what Blitzwing got. Then I notice something and point out "It's female, just like my Emolga".

"That's impressive" she says.

"I know! Now let's start the battle" I announce.

"Emolga! use Thundershock!" I command.

"Snivy! Dodge it!" she says. Snivy instantly dodged the incoming Thundershock and waited for the next command.

"Use Quick Attack" I say.

"Quick Snivy! Leer" Shiroko said. Snivy leered at my Emolga instantly making her a little scared and stopping her attack.

"Tackle!" Shiroko commanded. Snivy started charging at Emolga.

"Dodge Emolga" I said, but she didn't dodge in time. Snivy's Tackle dealt some good damage on my little sky squirrel.

"Thundershock!" I commanded. It hit Snivy, but wasn't very effective.

"Go Snivy! Use Tackle!" Shiroko said. Snivy tackled Emolga to the ground and jumped back. When the dust had cleared, Emolga was lying on the ground with swirls on it's eyes.

"Emolga!" I yelled running towards my fainted pokemon.

"You did your best Emolga" I said before returning her to her pokeball.

"You battled very well Amaya" Shiroko said coming up to me with Snivy in her arms.

"Thanks, you too" I replied and smiled. Random instantly ran towards us and jumped a little.

"My turn! My turn" he said excitedly.

"Ok, I'll referee." I said. Shiroko and Blitzwing took their places and waited for me to make the call.

"This is a one-on-one battle between Shiroko and Blitzwing. Trainers, send out your pokemon!" she announced. Shiroko sent out Snivy and Blitzwing sent out he picked Oshawott I think.

"Oshawott, Use Tackle!" Hothead ordered. Oshawott was about to charge until he heard something else.

"No! Use Leer!" Icy said. Oshawott was confused about the new order since it doesn't know Leer.

"Icy! Oshawott doesn't learn Leer. He learns Tail Whip." Shiroko said.

"Use Tackle!" Hothead ordered. Oshawott charged at Snivy, but Snivy dodged it.

"Snivy! Use Tackle!" she said. Snivy ran very fast and tackled Oshawott to the ground.

"Get up Oshawott!" Hothead commanded. Oshawott struggled to stand up and looked at Snivy. Oshawott knows that he's no match for Snivy and looked at his trainer to show him what he thinks. But Hothead didn't noticed what Oshawott has in his mind.

"Use Tackle!" he barked at Oshawott. Oshawott used Tackle, but Snivy was very fast and dodged it in time.

"Snivy! Use Leer!" Shiroko said. She noticed what Oshawott was thinking and I did too. Snivy leered at Oshawott, making him a little afraid.

"Go! Tackle!" Random ordered. Oshawott tried again and this time hit Snivy. Snivy was knocked to the ground, but started to stand up.

"Hothead, you can't just keep attacking like that!" I told him, but Hothead didn't listen. Then Icy manage to get in control and looked at Oshawott. He could tell Oshawott couldn't win and try to do a different strategy, but Hothead managed to come back in control.

"Tackle!" he said angrily. Oshawott charged again at Snivy.

"Snivy use Leer again." Shiroko said. Snivy leered at him again and Oshawott started to stop until he heard Hothead's voice.

"Don't stop! Keep going!" he yelled. Oshawott kept going.

"Dodge Snivy!" Shiroko said. Snivy dodged the Tackle and Oshawott bumped into a wall.

"What are you doing? Attack with Tackle!" Hothead ordered. It pained me, Icy, and Shiroko to see Oshawott being mistreated by Hothead. Random was also pained a little, but tried to ignore it. Oshawott tackled Snivy again.

"Snivy use Tackle!" Shiroko said. Then Snivy tackled Oshawott with a lot of force. Oshawott didn't get up and fainted.

"WHAT?" Hothead screamed out. Shiroko picked up her Snivy and I clutched my Emolga's pokeball in my hand. We both walked up to Hothead. Hothead returned Oshawott to his pokeball and started saying how weak it is.

"Blitzwing, you can't blame Oshawott!" I said.

"Didn't you think about what Oshawott was feeling?" Shiroko said calmly. Hothead looked up.

"What he's feeling?" Hothead replied.

"Oshawott knew he didn't have a chance against Snivy, and try to give you the hint!" I nearly yelled. Keep it together, don't lose your cool it won't help.

"He looked like he was starting to lose trust in you." Shiroko said.

"But he wasn't strong enough!" Hothead retorted. THATS IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF HIS ATTITUDE.

"STRENGTH ISN'T EVERYTHING! YOU HAVE TO HAVE TRUST IN YOUR POKEMON!" I yelled at him.

"You should think more about your pokemon's feelings." Shiroko said. Icy and Random said that they agreed with them and Hothead thought for a bit. He thought of the battle and finally realized that they were right.

"Fine." he admitted reluctantly. I started to calm down and Shiroko smiled.

"Look, why don't you apologize to Oshawott?" I said in a much softer tone. Hothead brought out Oshawott and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry for not thinking about your feelings Oshawott." he said as gently as he could get. Oshawott stared at him for a while and hugged Hothead. Hothead was shocked by the reaction, but hugged him back. We girls were smiling and looking at the scene. I took out my Emolga and started to speak.

"How about we nickname our pokemon?" I suggested.

"Ok." Shiroko said.

"Why nickname them?" Hothead asked.

"Come on! Nicknames will help!" I said. I eventually convinced Hothead and looked at my Emolga.

"I'll name you Electra!" I said and hugged my Emolga. Electra seems to like her nickname. Shiroko looked at Snivy and smiled.

"I'll name you Reika." she replied warmly. Reika smiled at her new nickname. Icy looked at Oshawott.

"I'll name you Henry." Icy said.

"No! His name will be Drake!" Hothead announced. They started arguing for a while.

"How about Sprinkles?" Random suggested.

"NO!" Icy and Hothead said.

"Why not name Oshawott, Samurai?" Shiroko suggested.

"I think that's a great name!" I exclaimed.

"Samurai?" Hothead questioned.

"It'll do." Icy said.

"Fine!" Hothead agreed. Then us three returned their pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Can I travel with you guys?" I asked. Please say yes.

"Sure." Shiroko replied.

"Ok!" Random agreed. Then the three faced Route 19.

"Wait!" Random said.

"What is it?" Shiroko asked calmly.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Random said.

"Really?"I said. I was stifling a giggle.

"Yes!" Random replied.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" Shiroko asked.

"Nope! I heard of it though!" Random said. Shiroko sighed and brought him back to her house.I brought out Electra and we Played some chase and hide and seek. After a few minutes, they came out of the house and joined me. Us three trainers walked to Route 19 and began their journey


End file.
